Te amo a pesar de todo
by Ib Drevis
Summary: Después de la maldición de Misao todo volvio a la normalidad, Onigawara revivió a todos y Sohta recuperó su salud mental, pero Aki empieza a desarrolar sentimientos nuevos por cierto profesor, ¿Se lo confesara? Pasen y lean. No recomendado para las personas que odian a Hideki Sohta ni mucho menos para los que odien el HidekiXAki


_¡Hola! Este fic no es recomendable leer si no apoyas a la pareja o si odias a Hideki Sohta, estas advertido..._

**_Personajes: Sen _**

**_Historia: Mia_**

_No pretendo robar los personajes ni nada solo los tomo prestados para la historia..._

* * *

**Aki POV**

Ha pasado el tiempo desde lo de la maldición de Misao, el señor Onigawara revivio a todos incluido el señor Sohta aunque ya no es como era antes... Sigue siendo misterioso pero ya no se atreve a matar ni siquiera a una mosca, eso es un gran progreso se ve que el tiene esperanzas en ser alguien amable, nos volvimos muy cercanos después de que recuperara la salud mental y la verdad es que... El señor Sohta me ha hecho sentir cosas extrañas en el estomágo al verle... Debe ser por la emoción de cuanto ha cambiado desde que lo vi, aunque desde aquel abrazo que nos dimos no dejo de pensar en el... No sera que me estoy enamorando... Demonios debo dejar de prestar atención a lo que Ayaka me dice pero, puede ser verdad que me estoy enamorando de Hideki Sohta ese profesor tan misterioso y amable a la vez... Aunque si le confieso lo que siento no se como reaccionara...

* * *

**Sohta Hideki POV**

_Mientras tanto con cierto profesor... _

-¿Todo bien Sohta?

-Si todo bien.

-Bueno nos veremos mañana

En cuanto todos se fueron me puse a pensar... ¿Cuantó cambie desde aquella vez? La verdad es que ha sido un gran progreso ya no me importa que vean solo mi rostro después de todo, Aki me acepta tal como soy ella es tan alegre, inteligente, tranquila... La mujer ideal aunque una relación de estudiante y profesor no se ve bien... Pero, nada se ve bien en una sociedad como esta asi que da igual si tengo una relación con Aki o no... Siendo sincero me gustaria tener algo con ella, esa adorable alumna que a pesar de todo me sigue queriendo y aceptando... Creo que siento algo más que una simple relación de profesor/alumno, me enamore de mi alumna Aki, solo debo confesarselo, pero, tengo miedo a que suceda lo mismo que sucedio en mi pasado con Takano si ella me rechazara... Tengo miedo a hacerle daño si mi locura regresará...

En ese momento alguien entro a la sala de maestros... ¡Era ella! Aki; la chica de la que hablaba hace un momento...

-Hola, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Hola profesor, he venido a decirle algo importante.

-Adelante dime Aki, ¿Acaso alguien te molesta? Si es así puedo acusarlos.

-No hace falta profesor, no es un asunto asi. -Pude notar como se sonrojaba, sentí mi cara arder en ese momento y supuse que estaria sonrojado como ella.

-Bueno Aki puedes decirme lo que quieras con confianza.

-Profesor... Usted y yo hemos pasado por muchos momentos tanto felices como tristes, en este momento yo quiero decirle que siempre vi más allá de su apariencia, lo que quiero decir es que... Lo amo profesor lo amo.

-A-Aki. -No pude evitar emocionarme y sonrojarme ante tal confesión de parte de mi alumna, mi Aki. Tal fue mi emoción que la besé, fue un beso algo inexperto al ser el primero de ambos, pero fue una sensación maravillosa sentir sus labios contra los mios...

* * *

**Aki POV**

Cuando le confese mi amor al profesor me besó, ese fue mi primer beso con alguien no pude evitar sentirme intensamente feliz de que fuera con él, mi profesor favorito Hideki Sohta, cuando nos separamos para respirar estabamos sonrojados y algo agitados por ese beso, miré a mi amado profesor era alguien guapo y amable la mejor persona que puede existir para mi, a pesar de su pasado y lo ocurrido con Misao lo amo, si tan solo pudiera seguir a su lado siempre. No quiero apartarme de él simplemente no quiero.

-Aki...

-¿Si profesor?

-Aki, eres una chica especial, eres hermosa, inteligente, alegre... La mujer perfecta yo... Solo soy un idiota con un pasado oscuro. -No podia soportar la idea de que él dijera esas cosas, él era más que alguien con un pasado oscuro, era el amor de mi vida...

-¡No es verdad! Usted no es nada de eso, usted es alguien muy inteligente y amable eso es lo que me ha enamorado de usted, usted es más que una cara bonita con un pasado terrible... ¡Usted es el hombre con el que quiero pasar mi vida!

-A-Aki... -Susurró.

-P-Perdone Sr. Sohta lo he molestado. -Estaba dispuesta a irme cuando una mano me tomo con delicadeza del brazo y en pocos segundos me encontraba envuelta en sus brazos.

-Tú nunca me molestarás Aki... Eres la persona más valiosa para mi tengo temor a cometer un error y que me dejes. -En ese momento sentí una lágrima, ¿Acaso estaba llorando por mi? Levante la mirada y vi al Sr. Sohta llorando por mi...

-Y-Yo nunca me alejare de ti Hideki Sohta, nunca escuchame nunca te voy a dejar. -Sentí las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas mientras el sonreia y lloraba, solamente me limite a besarlo, este beso fue más calmado y corto que el anterior, en cuanto nos separamos juntamos nuestras frentes.

-Te amo Aki. -Susurró, yo simplemente me limite a sonreir y acariciar su suave mejilla para responder en un audible susurró.

-Yo a ti Hideki. -Me sorprendí, era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre...

-Mi nombre es más hermoso cuando tus labios lo pronuncian.

-Tú eres más hermoso. -Sin más aviso volvimos a besarnos...

* * *

**Sohta Hideki POV**

Aki es la mujer perfecta en todos los sentidos, la unica que me acepto tal y como soy, han pasado apenas unos días desde aquella confesión, ella se volvió mi novia y le falta poco para graduarse, cuando se gradue le pedire que sea mi esposa por lo mientras esperare pacientemente a que eso suceda. En cuanto acabo mi última clase fui a la sala de profesores a reunirme con ella, la vi ahi sentada esperando por mi; admito que me senti algo raro al verla, era una sensación de nervios y emoción. Cuando volteo y me recibió con una sonrisa se la devolvi y le deposite un beso en la frente.

-¿Comó te fue hoy preciosa?

-Muy bien Hideki, dime ¿Tuviste un buen día?

-Pues no tanto ya que... Tenia muchas ganas de verte.

-Bueno ahora podemos vernos. -Dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa que le caracterizaba

-Lo sé cariño lo se, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

-No se... ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa? Es que, me gustaría prepararte yo misma la cena

-Suena bien

Asi fue como nos fuimos a su casa y sin duda Aki debe ser la señora Sohta, cocina de maravilla y es tan amable y linda sería una excelente madre y esposa, sin duda nada cambiara mi desición...

* * *

**Años después...**

Una pequeña de 9 años con cabello castaño recogido en 2 coletas altas, piel palida y hermosos ojos cafe claro estaba ayudando a su madre a poner la mesa para la cena ya que su padre llegaria pronto, todo iba bien, cuando de la nada pregunto algo sobresaltando a la joven madre...

-Mamá, ¿Comó se enamoraron tú y papá?

-V-Verás Misao... Tu papá fue mi profesor, él tenía un club de admiradoras pero, eso no le ponía contento al contrario le fastidiaba ya que nadie veia más allá de su rostro... Hasta que cierto día nos encontramos, el fue muy amable conmigo eso fue lo que me enamoro de él... Cuando el creía que todo estaba perdido nos encontramos, yo lo ayude mientras estuvo algo mal, desde ahi empezó nuestro enamoramiento...

-¡Ya llegué!

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá regreso, viva!

-¿Comó te fue Hideki? .-Sonrió la joven madre a su esposo.

-Me fue muy bien Aki, ¿Y que tal tú dia?

-Pues le estaba contando a Misao como fue que nos enamoramos.

-Al escuchar la historia quiero enamorarme asi como mamá y papá lo hicieron.

-Me voy a poner celoso Misao.

-No es necesario que te pongas celoso papá. -Rió al niña al ver a su padre fingiendo celos

-Bueno vamos a comer que la cena se enfría.

-¡Si mami!

Fin...

* * *

_¿Les gusto? No me maten es la primera vez que hago un fic de este juego y en mi opinión Sohta no es tan malo es solo que enloquecio por lo que le hiceron, sinceramente yo entiendo su sufrimiento ya que también sufrí de bullying... Bueno que estoy cambiando el tema y a nadie le interesa si sufri o no sufri... La pareja de Hideki y Aki me parece muy linda la verdad... Soy de gustos raros pero si de algo sirve dejen un review que me harian muy feliz, bueno es todo por hoy. ¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
